


Kisses Aren't Enough

by MaxMattel666



Series: EnnoTana HCs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Smut, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Ennoshita, chubby Ennoshita rights, established Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, top!Tanaka, why is it spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: EnnoTana marathon sex, that's it, no plot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana HCs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Kisses Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> Two uploads in two days?? Who would've thought lol. Anyways, enjoy some EXTRA spicy EnnoTana porn. For my best friend for her birthday <3 
> 
> Check out the links in my profile for resources and information regarding the BLM movement.  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

Tanaka likes to lavish Ennoshita on regular nights, pulling out all the stops with candles and smooth jazz and the like. But tonight is the couple’s five year anniversary and Tanaka is determined to make Ennoshita feel more loved than he has ever felt. But the catch is that Tanaka already makes Ennoshita feel loved every day, a night of marathon sex is just a perk. 

Things had started off slowly as they always do, with Tanaka kissing Ennoshita sweetly while their hands lingered across one another’s bodies. Ennoshita paws at Tanaka’s already bare chest while Tanaka gently grasps at the curve of Ennoshita’s waist. The two are pressed flush together, both grabbing onto the other when the backs of Ennoshita’s knees knock against the frame of their bed. Tanaka lays Ennoshita down gently before pulling back with a glimmer in his eyes. He’s got an idea. 

“Ryuu-“ Ennoshita asks, eyeing Tanaka curiously. 

Tanaka just smiles but doesn’t respond. Carefully, he snakes a hand under the hem of Ennoshita’s shirt, eliciting a little gasp from his boyfriend. Ennoshita gives a little nod, indicating that it’s okay for Tanaka to remove the garment. Tanaka pulls Ennoshita’s shirt off with ease and immediately ducks his head back down to kiss Ennoshita's pale chest. 

“So pretty,” Tanaka praises between kisses. He trails his lips from one shoulder to the other, peppering kisses along Ennoshita’s collarbones and the hollow of his throat as well. Ennoshita moans softly at the light touches. Tanaka presses one more kiss right against Ennoshita’s sternum before pulling himself away. Ennoshita pushes himself up onto his elbows, eyebrows furrowed as he doesn’t understand why Tanaka has pulled back. 

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Tanaka says breathily, looking down at Ennoshita and licking his lips. Ennoshita feels like the wind has been knocked out of his lungs and they’ve barely only started. 

Ennoshita stares up at him with wide, bewildered eyes. “O-okay,” he says with a little nod, not entirely sure of what he is getting himself into. Tanaka grins wide and hops off of the bed. He pulls the armchair that usually resides in the corner of the room next to the bed and takes a seat. 

“What should I do?” Ennoshita asks nervously, his voice so quiet it could almost be a whisper. He feels incredibly vulnerable like this, naked and displayed for Tanaka. Usually when they have sex, Tanaka is on top of Ennoshita, covering his body and holding him down. This however, is entirely new. 

“Just make yourself feel good, baby,” Tanaka sighs, letting his eyes wrake over his boyfriend’s body. 

Ennoshita shimmies out of his pants and boxers then turns his head so that he is looking up at the ceiling. He feels a little bit embarrassed about the position and situation that he is in. But he’s also incredibly turned on from the feeling of Tanaka’s eyes on him. At first it had been something he shied away from, but over time Ennoshita had come to realize the effect he had on the former ace. Ennoshita bends his knees and lets his legs fall open slightly. He closes his eyes and begins to move his hands, running them over his chest and down his sides, putting on a bit of a show for Tanaka. 

Tanaka’s eyes rake over Ennoshita’s now bare body, his mouth slightly ajar like it always is whenever he looks at Ennoshita naked. His eyes slide from Ennoshita’s flushed face down his neck and to his chest. Ennoshita thumbs over his nipples for a brief moment, teasing himself just a bit but arching into his own touch nonetheless. Tanaka admires the curve of Ennoshita’s back as he arches off the bed ever so slightly. Everything about the way Ennoshita’s body looks and how it moves entices Tanaka. 

Tanaka’s favourite parts of Ennoshita’s body are his torso and his legs. He could spend hours running his hands up and down Ennoshita’s sides, mapping the curve of his waist to his hips. There are days that Tanaka just wants to press his face into the soft curve of Ennoshita’s stomach and kiss his skin until Ennoshita whines for something more. And his thighs. God, Ennoshita’s thighs drive Tanaka absolutely wild. They’re thick and perfect, Tanaka loves to run his hands over them, loves to nuzzle them when he goes down on Ennoshita or gives him head, but mostly, Tanaka just loves the feeling of Ennoshita’s thighs under his large hands. 

Finally, Ennoshita brings a hand between his legs and begins to pump himself slowly. He can hear Tanaka groan next to him but Ennoshita still hasn’t opened his eyes. He swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the small bit of precum that had leaked across himself. He lets his hips start to move slowly and naturally falls into a rhythm. He hears Tanaka groan again, low and full of desire. Only then does he gain the confidence to turn his head and open his eyes. Tanaka is staring at him with his mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed pink. His elbows are balanced on his knees and he’s leaned forward, watching Ennoshita intently. 

“This is like how I touched myself in highschool,” Ennoshita admits, looking Tanaka in the eye. He wasn’t usually one for dirty talk and he didn’t know why he was suddenly divulging his highschool fantasies, but he knew Tanaka liked to hear him. 

“Shit,” Tanaka groans, running his hands over his face. “What- uh, what did you think about?” 

Ennoshita gives a soft smile, “you,” he says. It’s true, Tanaka had been the subject of his late night fantasies ever since they had first met back in highschool. He had cum countless times to the thought of his former teammate holding him down with a quiet whine of Tanaka’s name on his lips. 

Tanaka’s eyes go wide, “Fuck, baby. Did you really?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Mmm,” Ennoshita hums. “Almost every night.”

“What did you think about me doing?” Tanaka asks breathily. His thoughts race as he recalls his own highschool fantasies, almost entirely centred around imagining the curves that Ennoshita always hid under his oversized clothes. 

“I thought about sucking you off a lot,” Ennoshita confesses, his chest rising and falling dramatically. “In the club room after practice, or after a game. Seeing you spike would get me so worked up, and when you’d take off your shirt…” Ennoshita stops in favour of bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

Slowly he slides his forefinger and middle finger past his lips and begins to suck on them sensually. Tanaka can only gawk at the boy in front of him. He’s completely mesmerized by Ennoshita’s lips, stretched ever so slightly around his fingers. Drool begins to slip out of the corner of Ennoshita’s mouth and Tanaka can feel his pants getting tighter. Ennoshita is truly a sight to behold. 

“What else did you think about?” Tanaka asks, his imagination running wild. 

Ennoshita flips himself over into his hands and knees, “this,” he whispers. He cants his hips back and brings his spit slicked fingers between his legs, “you having your way with me in the middle of practice,” he admits. 

“Shit,” Tanaka whisperings under his breath. He is leaned so far forward he almost feels like he’s about to fall out of his chair, he wants to touch Ennoshita so badly. He wants to run his hands along Ennoshita’s spin and wrap his hands around his soft waist. He wants to kiss every inch of Ennoshita’s skin but he also just wants to watch. He imagines Ennoshita in his bedroom late at night on his hands and knees in his childhood bed, fingering himself to the thought of Tanaka inside of him. 

Ennoshita doesn’t wait for Tanaka’s next question and musters up the courage to keep going without being egged on. He begins to circle his hole slowly, readying himself to slip a finger in when Tanaka wordlessly passes him a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Tanaka’s face is flushed a dark pink colour and he doesn’t do anything except stare at Ennoshita as he drizzles some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. 

“I’d think about you when I did this to myself,” Ennoshita starts. “But your fingers feel so much better, your cock feels so much better. God, you have no idea how many times I did this to myself imagining it was you.” He pushes a single finger in slowly, gasping a bit at the sensation. 

Tanaka just stares at Ennoshita in silence, completely unable to find his words. His face feels like it’s on fire and his pants feel far, far too tight. There’s a small dark stain forming on the outside of Tanaka’s grey sweatpants from where he’s begun leaking precum. He’s unconsciously ringing his hands and biting at the inside of his cheek in effort to keep himself in check. Ennoshita sees the curious look in Tanaka’s eyes and suddenly feels a little more exposed than he had a moment before. 

“Did you… did you ever think of me too?” He asks nervously, stilling his hand for a moment as he waits for the other boy’s response. 

“Fuck, baby, you have no idea,” Tanaka confesses in an instant. “Do you remember that time at practice in the beginning of our third year, the one where Noya spilled his entire water bottle all over you? I uh, I had felt some things before then but shit, Chikara, I had to excuse myself to go to the washroom and I don’t think I have ever cum so fast in my entire life. All I could think about was your body and how good it would feel to touch you and I lost it in three strokes,” 

“I would’ve gone with you,” Ennoshita murmurs. Tanaka tilts his head inquisitively. Ennoshita lets himself fall forward against the mattress and no longer tries to hold himself up. He spreads his knees apart a little bit wider as he slides another finger in and begins to finger fuck himself slowly. He clears his throat before clarifying, “to the bathroom, I would have been on my knees so fast.” 

Tanaka loses it in his pants. He doesn’t even make a noise, his mouth just hangs open in shock at both Ennoshita and his own body’s reaction. Ennoshita’s eyes flicker back and forth between Tanaka’s face and the now very sizable wet stain on the front of his grey sweatpants. 

“D-did you ju-“ before Ennoshita can finish his question, Tanaka is up out of his chair. He steps out of his sweatpants and moves to settle on the bed behind Ennoshita. 

“Chikara… fuck, baby,” Tanaka groans, his voice deep and syrupy. He drapes himself over Ennoshita’s back and presses a kiss right between his shoulder blades, making Ennoshita shiver. Tanaka runs his hands down Ennoshita’s sides until they come to rest on his ass. Tanaka spreads Ennoshita’s cheeks apart and moans low in his throat and he watches Ennoshita just barely pumping his fingers in and out of himself, but still moving nonetheless. 

He presses his fingers into Ennoshita’s skin, not hard enough to hurt but firm enough for Ennoshita to feel it. “Ryuu,” he whimpers. 

Tanaka places a kiss against Ennoshita’s lower back before he retrieves the bottle of lube from next to Ennoshita and dribbles a bit onto his own hand then carefully slips in a finger alongside Ennoshita’s two. Tanaka is met with little resistance as he slides his finger into his boyfriend. Ennoshita keens beneath him at the sensation. Tanaka’s fingers are so much thicker than his own. He can feel the blood rushing to his face. The feeling of Tanaka draped over his back invokes countless highschool fantasies. He thinks about how badly he had craved to be in this exact position, Tanaka taking him from behind and groaning against the back of his neck as he filled Ennoshita over and over again. Ennoshita remembers how Tanaka would tear off his shirt during practice and how he would rush to his room as soon as he got home and would think about those abs against his back. He would suck at his fingers on his knees imagining that he was between Tanaka’s legs. What Ennoshita wouldn’t have given to have been in that bathroom with Tanaka. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that,” Tanaka starts, continuing his high school confession from earlier. “I’d have to rub one out after every practice. Sometimes three, four times a day. I couldn’t get you out of my head,” he whispers against Ennoshita’s skin. “I’ve never been able to think about anybody else.” 

Ennoshita can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, had he really affected Tanaka that much back in highschool? Clearly he had because now Tanaka is mouthing at his back, pressing sloppy, open mouth kisses along his skin as he begins to pump his finger in and out of Ennoshita, matching his pace. Tanaka whispers unintelligible praise against Ennoshita’s back, his hot breath tickling Ennoshita’s skin as their fingers work to slowly open him up. Tanaka takes his other hand and slides it around Ennoshita’s waist from where it had been resting on his ass. Tanaka uses his strength to help hold Ennoshita up with just his own arm. Ennoshita feels his body loosening around his and Tanaka’s fingers, his muscles relaxing and going pliant. Tanaka holds him firmly, making Ennoshita’s head feel a little woozy. 

“Ryuu,” he slurs, reaching back at Tanaka with his free hand. 

“Yes, baby?” Tanaka murmurs between kisses. 

“More, please,” he manages to get out. The pressure from their fingers combined is nice, a pleasurable stretch, but Ennoshita wants more, needs more. Tanaka takes a gentle hold of Ennoshita’s wrist and pulls his fingers out. Ennoshita’s arm goes limp by his side as Tanaka presses in another of his own fingers which stretch Ennoshita just as much as he had been a moment before. “More,” he moans again. 

Tanaka gives it to him of course, steadily building speed as he pumps his fingers in and out. Ennoshita pushes his hips back in time to meet Tanaka’s thrusts until Tanaka tightens his arm around Ennoshita’s middle, ceasing the brunette’s movements. Tanaka takes the opportunity to slip another finger in and Ennoshita moans softly at the stretch of having three fingers inside of him. 

“Do you feel okay?” Tanaka asks endearingly, panting against Ennoshita’s back as he works his third finger in. 

“Mm, good,” Ennoshita mumbles. He hardly processes his boyfriend’s words and instead is focused almost solely on the feeling of Tanaka’s fingers inside of him. Tanaka slows his pace until he feels Ennoshita begin to relax again, getting more and more boneless. Tanaka then curls his fingers, just slightly as he knows exactly where to aim. His goal has changed now and rather than preparing Ennoshita, he wants to make him cum. Tanaka finds Ennoshita’s prostate with just a few thrusts and when he does, Ennoshita’s hips jilt back against Tanaka like he’s been shocked. 

“Haa, there!” he gasps, tipping his head back. Tanaka speeds up his thrusts as needy whines spill from Ennoshita’s lips, “please,” he begs. 

“Do you wanna cum?” Tanaka asks, voice low. Ennoshita nods furiously and grinds his hips down and back against Tanaka’s hand. “Cum for me, baby boy,” Tanaka pants, pressing his fingers in hard. With a yelp Ennoshita cums across the sheets beneath him before going limp in Tanaka’s grasp. 

“I’ve got you,” Tanaka murmurs, pulling Ennoshita’s back flush against his chest in one fluid motion. 

The two stay like that for a minute, Ennoshita panting heavily as he tries to regain his breath with Tanaka’s fingers still inside of him. When Tanaka does finally pull out he’s met with a little whimper as Ennoshita slumps down onto the mattress below him. Tanaka rolls off his boyfriend and situates himself between Ennoshita’s legs. Ennoshita’s legs fall open, revealing his spent cock and the blush that seems to have coated his entire body. Tanaka looks down at Ennoshita in awe, he’ll never get over how gorgeous Ennoshita is. He runs his hands over the tops of Ennoshita’s thighs, murmuring sweet nothings as he does so while allowing Ennoshita the time to come down a little bit more. 

Ennoshita lets his legs fall open, exposing his now stretched hole to Tanaka who swallows audibly at the needy display. Tanaka strokes himself a few times before pressing the head of his cock against Ennoshita’s hole. He circles around his entrance, teasing Ennoshita as he squirms against the bed. 

“You want it, baby?” Tanaka asks, dipping down to press light kisses across Ennoshita’s face. 

“Please,” Ennoshita whines, looking up at Tanaka with wide, dark eyes. 

Tanaka slowly pushes inside of Ennoshita, keeping a firm and reassuring grip on his boyfriend’s thighs as he does so. Ennoshita is already breathing heavily beneath him, hips rocking slightly as Tanaka begins to fill him. 

“Ah, Ryuu,” Ennoshita gasps, feeling his body stretching to accommodate Tanaka’s thick cock. 

“What do you want, baby? You have to tell me with your words. I’ll give you everything. I wanna take care of you but I need to know if you want that too,” Tanaka groans into Ennoshita’s neck as he bottoms out. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Ryuu, please. I need you, I need you inside me. I want to feel you,” Ennoshita begs wantonly, digging his heels into Tanaka’s back to encourage him to move. 

“I’ll fill you up so good, baby. You’ll take it all, won’t you? Fuck, look at you, sucking me in like that,” Tanaka gasps as he looks down between their bodies. 

He pulls back to get a better look at Ennoshita splayed out on the sheets beneath him. He spreads Ennoshita’s legs open just a little bit further as he begins to thrust incredibly slowly, eliciting a needy whine out of Ennoshita. He brings his other hand down and gently rubs his thumb along Ennoshita’s stretched rim, feeling where the two of them are connected. Ennoshita is stretched so wide around him that it makes Tanaka’s stomach flip. The way Ennoshita’s body bends to accommodate him is so hot. 

“So full, baby. That’s how you like it, yeah?” Tanaka encourages, licking his lips as he stares down at his boyfriend’s stretched hole. 

“Yes!” Ennoshita moans, rocking his hips down in a desperate attempt to get Tanaka to speed up. But Tanaka isn’t having it, not yet at least. He continues to slowly rub his thumb across Ennoshita’s twitching entrance, causing Ennoshita to whimper needily. “More,” the brunette begs, his voice small. 

“Do you think you can take more for me, baby?” Tanaka asks, groaning the question against Ennoshita’s cheek. Ennoshita nods furiously, fully expecting Tanaka to begin thrusting in and out of him fast, but instead he’s met with the feeling of even more pressure at his rim. Tanaka’s pointer finger is just barely pressing against him, held parallel to Tanaka’s cock. When Ennoshita realizes what is happening he presses his down with a moan, determined to take Tanaka’s finger inside of him along with his cock. 

Tanaka watches in awe as his finger disappears inside of Ennoshita. The way Ennoshita is stretched around him makes his face feel incredibly hot. There was something that stoked a fire deep in Tanaka’s belly at the thought of filling Ennoshita up so entirely, marking Ennoshita as his. He is amazed at how pliant Ennoshita was as he stretches to accommodate Tanaka's size. Ennoshita pants beneath him, his body almost completely boneless. He was so pliant under Tanaka, loose and warm from all the foreplay, Tanaka having made sure that Ennoshita wouldn’t be in any pain. Tanaka’s finger is completely inside Ennoshita now, buried to the knuckle as he holds himself inside the other boy. He stares at Ennoshita’s stretched hole, where the two of them are connected and groans low in his throat. Ennoshita is so tight but not uncomfortably so, and there are no signs of pain on his face. Rather, Ennoshita’s eyes are rolled back and his cheeks are flushed a deep red. Tanaka holds himself in place, just letting the sensation of being inside of Ennoshita wash over him. 

But then after a few minutes, Ennoshita begins to get restless. He’s whining incoherently beneath Tanaka, pawing at Tanaka’s back in an attempt to pull him close. He can’t really push his hips down any further so instead he begins to rock them back and forth just enough to receive a little bit of stimulation. Tanaka gawks at the sight of Ennoshita acting so desperately. Tanaka dips his head down so that his lips are right next to Ennoshita’s ear, “feel better now, baby? Is this what you wanted?” 

A high pitched whimper rips itself from Ennoshita’s throat. “Yes!” He gasps, squeezing impossibly tighter around Tanaka. He’s never been so stretched before and it feels amazing to be so full. 

“Mmm, I can’t believe you can take more of me in, but look at you? God, you’re amazing, you’re incredible Chikara. So perfect for me, baby,” Tanaka praises, bringing his free hand from where it had been resting on Ennoshita’s thigh up to his cheek. Tanaka runs his thumb across Ennoshita’s cheekbone, admiring the shadows that his thick lashes cast across his face in the soft light of their bedroom. Tanaka takes the moment to admire Ennoshita, marveling at how beautiful the boy beneath him is. 

Ennoshita moves, initially turning his face to nuzzle and kiss at Tanaka’s palm. But then he tentatively reaches for Tanaka’s hand with one of his own, and before Tanaka even realizes what is happening, Ennoshita has got two of Tanaka’s fingers in his mouth. Tanaka can’t help but swallow dramatically at the sight. The sight of Ennoshita’s soft pink lips wrapped around his tanned digits does something unholy to Tanaka. Ennoshita begins to gently suck at Tanaka’s fingers, lapping at them with his tongue in long fluid movements. 

“Full,” Ennoshita slurs out around Tanaka’s fingers. It is the hottest thing Tanaka has ever heard in his entire life. 

“Fuck, fuuuuck,” Tanaka groans, entranced by the sight before hin. “Yeah, baby, so full of me.” Ennoshita hums happily around Tanaka’s fingers and lets his eyes slide closed as he continues to lick and suck. Tentatively, Tanaka begins to move his fingers, just gingerly pulling them out and then pushing them back in. Ennoshita moans softly around Tanaka, sucking at him sloppily until a little bit of drool begins to dribble from the corner of his mouth. 

“I love filling you up,” Tanaka pants, his breath hot against Ennoshita’s chest where he’s begun to trail hot kisses. “You’re gorgeous, Chika.” 

Ennoshita looks down at Tanaka through his dark lashes and smiles softly around his fingers. Tanaka can feel his heart hammering against his chest and oh god, he is so in love and all he wants to do is give Ennoshita everything he wants. Carefully, Tanaka pulls his fingers out of Ennoshita’s mouth, an action that’s met with a whine of discontentment but is quickly silenced when Tanaka captures Ennoshita’s lips in a gentle kiss. Tanaka runs his tongue along Ennoshita’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss and guiding Ennoshita’s chin up with his hand. Ennoshita melts into Tanaka, completely lost in the feeling of being kissed and stretched more than he has ever been before. The pressure makes Ennoshita feel dizzy but in a good way. He can feel Tanaka so deep inside of him that Ennoshita can barely decipher where he ends and Tanaka begins. 

Tanaka pulls his finger out of Ennoshita slowly and easily hikes his leg up over his shoulder. In a normal setting, Ennoshita would be nowhere near this flexible but he’s so warm and relaxed and wanting that it’s easy. Ennoshita groans loudly, his eyes rolling back as Tanaka begins to fuck into him with an intense force. Tanaka snaps his hips fast and hard, driving wanton, desperate sounds out of Ennoshita. Ennoshita moans without abandon, the noises spilling from his lips like water from a broken dam. High pitched noises mixed with barely intelligible pants of “Ryuu” and “more” begin to fill the room. Tanaka relishes in Ennoshita’s sounds that quickly begin to get louder and louder. 

Tanaka notices the tell-tale signs of Ennoshita’s impending orgasm right away. He loves pulling orgasm after orgasm out of Ennoshita, usually getting him to cum two or maybe three times in one night, but with how he was whining under Tanaka, Tanaka knew he could give him more. Ennoshita’s eyes slide shut and his thigh muscles tighten beneath Tanaka’s hands. His moans have become breathier and he wraps his arms tighter around Tanaka’s neck. 

“Are you close, baby?” Tanaka asks, nosing at the base of Ennoshita’s neck. 

Ennoshita can only whimper at the question. He’s too close to cumming, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of Tanaka hitting his prostate with every thrust but also the feeling of his own cock sliding between their stomachs. He cums with a yelp, semen splattering across Tanaka’s abs. Tanaka mouths at Ennoshita’s neck, whispering “so good,” into his skin as he fucks Ennoshita through his orgasm. Tanaka’s thrusts don’t slow and he keeps Ennoshita right on the edge, drawing his orgasm out. 

Ennoshita clings tighter to Tanaka who is beginning to get close as well. The sensation of Ennoshita tightening around him coupled with the sticky feeling of Ennoshita’s cum against their stomachs is driving him over. He fucks Ennoshita hard, his hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s thick thigh for leverage. 

“G-gonna cum,” he nearly growls into the hollow of Ennoshita’s throat. 

Ennoshita’s head feels hazy already but he knows what he wants, “cum in me,” he pleads. 

“Fuck, baby. Take it, it’s yours, love. I’m gonna fill you up so good, make you feel amazing.” And Tanaka does. He presses in as far as he can go, his hip bones cutting into the plush curve of Ennoshita’s ass. Ennoshita gasps as Tanaka unloads inside of him, warm cum filling him up and spurting right up against his prostate. The feeling is so amazing that Ennoshita cums again just from being filled, his cock hardly stimulated. It comes up on him fast and rips through his body with a force that makes him tremble. It’s Ennoshita’s favourite sensation, being filled with Tanaka’s cum so deep inside. 

Tanaka stays buried to the hilt for a few moments as they both catch their breath, Ennoshita’s leg drops from Tanaka’s shoulder and comes to wrap around his waist instead. Ennoshita’s hips ache but he isn’t even vaguely aware of any pain as he crosses his ankles behind Takaka’s back. All he can focus on is the warm, sticky feeling of Tanaka’s cum inside of him. It’s satisfying and amazing, but Ennoshita wants more. He wants to be so full of Tanaka that he can’t even fathom taking more. Once he has caught his breath he begins to move his hips once again, just barely pushing them in a circle. Tanaka groans at the sensation and very slowly begins to thrust in and out of Ennoshita again. He keeps his thrusts shallow and easy as he makes use of his mouth kissing Ennoshita’s flushed chest. 

“Move, Ryuu, move,” Ennoshita whimpers, reaching for Tanaka. He holds the back of his boyfriend’s head with one hand and wraps his other arm around the broad expanse of Tanaka’s back. 

“Can you take another load, baby?” Tanaka pants, ceasing his worship of Ennoshita’s chest to look up at his boyfriend’s pink face. 

Ennoshita nods frantically, “cum in me, cum in me again, please. I wanna be yours, make me yours,” he begs as he digs his heels into Tanaka’s back. 

Tanaka can feel his heart pounding and he brings his lips right to Ennoshita’s ear, “God, you’re gorgeous. Look at how well you’re taking me, like you were meant to take my cock. I’ll fill you up better than anybody else ever could, baby.” Tanaka pulls Ennoshita’s legs up from around his waist to over his shoulders, enabling him to reach deep inside of the brunette. He snaps his hips forward hard as he begins thrusting in and out once again. Ennoshita’s body is now completely folded in half, bent to Tanaka’s will as he fucks deeper and deeper into Ennoshita. 

“Ryuu, fuck, Ryuu,” Ennoshita gasps, his back arching up off the mattress. His hips are in the air now, almost fully supported by Tanaka’s lap as he pounds into the boy beneath him. Tanaka wraps his large hands Ennoshita’s waist to hold him steady. Ennoshita has one arm thrown over his face, half covering his eyes with his head turnt to the side as he pants heavily. 

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Tanaka says in a firm yet warm tone. Ennoshita whimpers and pulls his arm down, catching his boyfriend’s gaze. Tanaka groans, unable to hold back upon seeing the look on Ennoshita’s face. He’s got this dazed look in his eyes like he’s not all there and his lips are pink and swollen. His blush has spread all the way down his neck and his bangs are stuck to his forehead. The sight makes Tanaka even harder, knowing that he was the only one who ever got to see Ennoshita like this. He took immense pride in the fact that he was the only one who could make Ennoshita feel so good that he lost himself. 

“More, ah- Ryuu! Please,” Ennoshita whines, tilting his head back against the pillows and exposing his neck. 

“You want more, love? I’ll give you everything, anything you want. You want me to fill you up again? Until you’re so full that you’re leaking?” The words make Ennoshita shiver under Tanaka as he arches his back up off the mattress. 

“Yes, please please please. Give it to me,” Ennoshita pants, wanting Tanaka to cum inside him again more than anything. He can feel Tanaka’s first load sloshing around inside of him and he’s desperate for more. 

“Gonna make you so full, baby. My beautiful boy,” Tanaka says as he brushes Ennoshita’s hair out of his eyes. Ennoshita tilts his face into Tanaka’s caress and finds himself humming as he kisses the palm of Tanaka’s hand. 

“Pretty…” Tanaka murmurs as he presses a kiss against Ennoshita’s jaw. 

He uses his hand to carefully guide Ennoshita’s chin forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Ennoshita kisses back passionately as Tanaka continues to thrust inside of him. Heat begins to pool in both of their bellies as they chase their own orgasms, Ennoshita letting Tanaka bend him whichever way as he pounds into him. Tanaka kisses and nips at Ennoshita’s throat and chest, thrusting in and out of Ennoshita with a fast but steady pace. It’s overwhelming. The weight of Tanaka on top of him and the sensation of Tanaka inside of him is all Ennoshita is able to feel. Meanwhile all Tanaka can perceive is the warm, wet feeling of Ennoshita around him and the taste of salt on his skin as he kisses across his boyfriend’s body. 

“I’m gonna cum again, baby,” Tanaka nearly growls. “Do you want it?”

All Ennoshita can do is throw his head back and moan. After all, Tanaka already knows the answer to his question. Tanaka drives into him hard, slamming the head of his cock against Ennoshita’s prostate with every thrust. Ennoshita withers beneath him, completely lost in pleasure. His mouth hangs open and his eyes roll back. The sounds he is making are the most amazing things Tanaka has ever heard. His face is flushed red and his gaze is glassy. He digs his blunt nails into the skin of Tanaka’s back, leaving small half crescent indents in their wake. 

“Cumming- fuck! Baby, baby,” Tanaka pants, as he fists Ennoshita’s cock quickly. Tanaka spills into him for a second time that evening with Ennoshita following only a few moments behind, adding even more cum to the puddle on his stomach. Tanaka collapses on top of Ennoshita, pressing his face into the warm crook of Ennoshita’s neck. He presses himself as deep inside of Ennoshita as he can and stays there for a while. 

They kiss slowly and messy in the meantime, panting into each other's mouths as Tanaka’s hands roam over Ennoshita’s sides and his legs, which have fallen from Tanaka’s shoulders. Ennoshita’s limbs are like jelly and his arms hang loosely around Tanaka’s neck. Ennoshita makes happy little noises and quiet sighs as Tanaka kisses him. They stay like that for another ten minutes or so, kissing lazily as Tanaka’s hands roam Ennoshita’s soft skin. When Tanaka does finally pull out, he’s met with a little mew as Ennoshita mourns the loss of Tanaka inside of him. Some of Tanaka’s cum slides out of Ennoshita’s stretched hole. Creamy white drips down his thick thighs, Ennoshita’s body unable to hold all of Tanaka’s cum inside. 

“Ah, you’re leaking baby,” Tanaka sighs, pulling back and dipping his head down to nuzzle at Ennoshita’s inner thigh. Tanaka’s cum leaks out of him slowly, which could only have been expected after Tanaka had cum inside of him two times. 

“No, no, no,” Ennoshita whines, shaking his head back and forth. He wants it all inside. He wants to keep Tanaka inside of him for as long as he can. He needs it. 

“Want me to push it back in?” Tanaka suggests, looking up at Ennoshita with half-lidded eyes. 

“Wanna stay full,” Ennoshita slurs, looking down at Tanaka through his dark lashes. 

Tanaka brings his fingers up to Ennoshita’s mouth, who sucks them in without direction. Ennoshita’s mouth is warm as he licks Tanaka’s fingers, slicking them up just so. Tanaka pulls his hand away and trails his spit-slick digits down between Ennoshita’s legs. With his left hand, Tanaka pushes one of Ennoshita’s legs, opening him up further. Tanaka ducks down and circles gently around Ennoshita’s red and puffy hole. Tanaka finger fucks his cum back into Ennoshita fully, watching with intense eyes as the former captain shudders beneath him. Ennoshita is pliant and warm under his touch. Tanaka licks the excess cum from Ennoshita’s thighs, trailing hot open mouth kisses in his wake. He always makes sure to do a good job of cleaning Ennoshita up. Ennoshita’s head tips back as a slew of whimpers escape his lips. He’s so oversensitive that his thighs have begun to shake and his hips are twitching as Tanaka fingers him slow and methodically. 

“Wanna stay full of me forever, huh baby?” Tanaka murmurs as he nuzzles his face into the soft skin of Ennoshita’s inner thigh. 

“Please,” Ennoshita whimpers. 

Tanaka looks up at him and grins. Ennoshita looks completely fucked out. There’s drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and his cheeks are the prettiest pink colour Tanaka has ever seen. His chest rises and falls shakily as Tanaka runs his hand over the top of Ennoshita’s thigh while the other keeps a slow and steady rhythm. 

Tanaka pushes himself up slightly so that he’s hovering just over Ennoshita’s abdomen. “Beautiful,” he breaths. Tanaka licks Ennoshita's spent cock carefully, just enough to clean his boyfriend up but not enough to really stimulate him. His mouth waters at the sight of Ennoshita’s own cum splattered across his stomach. 

Tanaka licks at the drying cum with unmatched fervor. Ennoshita’s hands find the back of Tanaka’s head, rubbing his nails across his boyfriend’s scalp and pressing Tanaka’s face into the soft flesh of his tummy. Tanaka presses his two fingers hard into Ennoshita, hitting his already abused prostate hard. 

“Hnn,” Ennoshita whimpers, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Tanaka comforts him, pressing a hot kiss into Ennoshita’s skin. 

Tanaka loves doing this because as much as Ennoshita loves to cockwarm, Tanaka does have to pull out eventually. The way Ennoshita always whines for more never fails to encourage Tanaka to finger his cum back inside of his boyfriend. It’s such a sight, gently fucking his own cum back inside Ennoshita’s loose hole while he whimpers is something Tanaka will never get tired off. It stirs something deep inside of him whenever he hears Ennoshita begging for Tanaka to fill him, and who is Tanaka to deny Ennoshita anything he wants. 

Tanaka works his fingers in and out of Ennoshita at a slow pace, just enough to stimulate him a bit but not too much. Tanaka continues to press kisses up and down the insides of Ennoshita’s thighs, whose legs are now trembling under his hands. Ennoshita’s hips are barely moving, just grinding slightly back and forth in little circles as he chases that floaty feeling only Tanaka can give him. Ennoshita wiggles his hips down a bit more, taking Tanaka in slightly deeper until the pads of his fingers are barely skimming Ennoshita’s prostate. The brunette moans softly at the stimulation but moves to grind his hips down again. 

“Cum again for me, baby,” Tanaka says breathlessly. It’s not a question but rather a soft encouragement, egging his boyfriend on. Ennoshita responds only with a small whimper. 

“I know you can do it, sweetheart. One more. For me baby,” Tanaka continues. He presses his fingers a little deeper, pressing up against Ennoshita’s prostate. He can feel his own cum sliding between his fingers as he finger fucks Ennoshita gently. 

“Cum for me, baby. That’s it, angel, come on,” Tanaka murmurs against the junction where Ennoshita’s hip meets his thigh. 

It only takes a few more precise thrusts before Ennoshita’s cumming for the fifth time that night, his legs shaking hard as he does. Except this time his cock is entirely spent, it twitches but nothing comes out as Ennoshita cums dry with a drawn out whimper. He doesn’t even register that he’s cumming, that is how far gone he is. All Ennoshita knows is the feeling of Tanaka’s cum and fingers inside of him and god, how he never wants to be empty again. 

“Fuck,” Tanaka groans, resting his forehead against Ennoshita’s hip as he watches his boyfriend’s orgasm trail off. Ennoshita’s cock lays against his soft tummy, spent and red. Tanaka had fully expected Ennoshita to cum again, he knew he could, but he hadn't expected Ennoshita to come dry. Tanaka stares down at Ennoshita’s softening cock in awe. It’s still twitching slightly and as much as Tanaka wants to take it into his mouth he knows Ennoshita can’t take anymore. Instead Tanaka settles for admiring his boyfriend. He runs his hands over Ennoshita’s thighs as he murmurs sweet nothings. 

Ennoshita twitches under Tanaka’s hands, breathing heavily as he comes down. Tanaka slips his fingers out slowly. This time most of his cum has stayed inside of Ennoshita and only a little bit is leaking out and down his legs. Ennoshita whines unconsciously at the loss of Tanaka inside of him, instantly missing the full feeling he always got when he was stretched around Tanaka in some way. 

Tanaka hushes the whines with kisses, working his way up Ennoshita’s body. He trails his lips across Ennoshita’s hips, then his stomach, his chest and shoulders, then finally bringing their lips together for a slow, passionate kiss. Ennoshita feels limp under Tanaka, he couldn’t stand even if he tried. He lets Tanaka cup his face and guide his chin up as they kiss, licking into one another’s mouth slowly and sloppily. 

When the two finally part, they stare at each other for a long moment. They’re both flushed a deep pink and they’re breathing heavily. A thin layer of sweat covers their bodies as they hold onto one another with loose grips. Tanaka rolls flat onto his back and stretches out an arm to beckon Ennoshita to curl against his side when Ennoshita’s eyes flutter. 

“Want you,” he mumbles. How he’s begging for more, Tanaka doesn’t know. All he knows is that his boyfriend is completely insatiable. “Hard,” he slurs, bringing his hand down across Tanaka’s stomach to just barely graze against his cock. Oh, Tanaka hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten hard again. 

Ennoshita slinks down the bed, moving slowly until he’s laying on his stomach between Tanaka’s legs. He looks up at Tanaka from between his legs with glassy half-lidded eyes and licks his lips. He sticks out his tongue tentatively, rolling it across the head of Tanaka’s cock. The former ace lets out a little hiss at the sensation from overstimulation but doesn’t pull away. Ennoshita begins to mouth at him lazily, drool dripping from his lips as he ghosts over Tanaka’s cock. Tanaka can’t help but groan as he watches Ennoshita lap at him needily. Ennoshita is completely fucked out and drooling, mouthing at Tanaka’s cock like he’s been starved of it, which he definitely has not been. But Ennoshita is possessive, and whenever he’s like this and doesn’t have Tanaka’s cock inside of him in some way, he’s whining for it. So too oversensitive to take Tanaka inside of him again and desperate, Ennoshita resorts to this. 

“You’re too good to me, Chikara. You always make me feel so good. God, what did I do to ever deserve you, baby?” Tanaka murmurs, cupping Ennoshita’s face with a look of complete adoration in his eyes. Tanaka is constantly amazed by just how badly Ennoshita wants him. Ennoshita always wants more and Tanaka is always more than willing to give it. 

Ennoshita sighs happily and closes his mouth around the head of Tanaka’s cock, casually enjoying the weight of it on his tongue. He sucks lazily, rolling his tongue over the slit as he squeezes his fingers around Tanaka’s length. Tanaka musters all of his strength to keep his hips still so as to avoid bucking up and shoving his cock down Ennoshita’s throat. If that was all they had planned for the evening, maybe it would have been a different story, but Ennoshita is fucked out and needy and desperate for the feeling of Tanaka inside of him in some way. So Tanaka just leans back and watches Ennoshita mouth at him. Ennoshita hums around Tanaka’s cock as he threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The feeling of Tanaka’s hand on him makes Ennoshita whine and the look on his face is what pushes Tanaka over the edge for the fourth and final time that night. 

Tanaka pulls back to stroke himself once, twice, and then he’s cumming hard across Ennoshita’s face. His cum streaks across Ennoshita’s cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and of course, his mouth. No matter how many times Tanaka has finished on Ennoshita’s face, the sight always sends Tanaka for a loop. Ennoshita looks so good like this, so owned. Tanaka loves marking Ennoshita up and with his cum specifically. Ennoshita bats his eyelashes up at Tanaka lustfully and gives his boyfriend a sated smile before licking Tanaka’s cum off his lips. 

“Beautiful…” Tanaka murmurs as he sits up. He takes Ennoshita’s face in his hands and kisses him chastely. He then takes his thumbs and swipes the cum from Ennoshita’s face and brings it to his waiting mouth where Ennoshita licks them clean. 

“My pretty baby,” Tanaka sighs as Ennoshita sucks the cum off Tanaka’s fingers eagerly. 

“Come ‘ere,” Tanaka pulls Ennoshita up so that Ennoshita is laying on top of him and then flips them over so that Ennoshita is on his back. Tanaka brushes Ennoshita’s hair out of his eyes as he presses a kiss against his forehead. He wraps his arms around Ennoshita and nuzzles his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. This is Ennoshita’s favourite way to cuddle after sex because all he can feel is Tanaka. The comforting weight of Tanaka on top of him helps make Ennoshita feel secure as he comes back to himself. 

“I love you, baby. You did so good, always so perfect,” Tanaka praises, squeezing Ennoshita slightly as he speaks. Ennoshita isn’t able to find, let alone form words, but he mewls happily at the praise. His entire body feels warm and loose, safe in Tanaka’s grasp. The weight of his boyfriend on top of him helps settle Ennoshita and he lavishes in the feeling of being completely surrounded by Tanaka. The two stay like that for a long time, arms wrapped around each other as Tanaka babbles praise after praise against Ennoshita’s neck as they both come down. 

“Hey,” Tanaka smiles as Ennoshita blinks his eyes open, “there’s my baby.” Through his dark lashes, Tanaka can see that the haze over Ennoshita’s eyes has begun to fade. He strokes Ennoshita’s hair gently before nuzzling his face against Ennoshita’s throat, just under his chin. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asks as he moves to sit up and hand Ennoshita his water bottle from off the nightstand. 

“Mmm, good,” Ennoshita slurs. Tanaka helps guide him to sit up before rearranging themselves so that Ennoshita is leaned back against Tanaka’s sturdy chest. 

Tanaka lets out a satisfied hum as he wraps his arms around Ennoshita’s soft waist and presses soft kisses to the back of his neck while Ennoshita takes ginger sips of his water. Once he’s taken a few sips, he hands the bottle back to Tanaka who sets it on the nightstand once again. Ennoshita’s body slumps against Tanaka’s, still entirely boneless from their activities. He feels relaxed and warm. Heat pools in his belly where he’s full of Tanaka’s cum. The most sated Ennoshita ever feels is when Tanaka has filled him to the brim like this. 

Tanaka carries Ennoshita to the bath a little while later. He washes Ennoshita’s hair carefully with the shampoo he knows that Ennoshita likes. Tanaka places kisses against his skin after he’s rinsed Ennoshita off to make sure that the brunette doesn’t feel like Tanaka is washing himself away. Ennoshita doesn’t talk much as he tends to lose his words on the nights he drops so deeply into subspace. Tanaka takes care of him though, and coaxes him back slowly and with love. 

By the time Tanaka helps Ennoshita into a warm pair of pajamas, Ennoshita has come back to himself a little bit. He can walk now, albeit on shaky legs, but he happily follows Tanaka downstairs. Tanaka wraps Ennoshita up in a blanket on the couch just adjacent to the kitchen where he begins to throw together their favourite meal. But it’s not long before Tanaka finds himself drifting out of the kitchen and over to the living room, drawn by Ennoshita’s soft whining. 

Ennoshita looks up at Tanaka with his warm, wide eyes and sticks out his hands. Tanaka can’t help but smile at the needy display. By nature, Ennoshita isn’t a needy person. Or at least, he doesn’t seem so in his everyday life but he doesn’t have to keep any of that up around Tanaka. It’s nights like these when Ennoshita is fucked out, sated, and pliant that he demands Tanaka’s attention the most. Tanaka bends down and kisses Ennoshita’s cheeks one at a time before pulling him up from his seat on the couch. 

Ennoshita holds Tanaka’s arm to steady him and Tanaka guides him into the kitchen and then promptly picks Ennoshita up before setting his boyfriend on the counter. Ennoshita hums happily at the brazen display of Tanaka’s strength. Tanaka sings quietly as he cooks, chopping vegetables and cooking rice while Ennoshita watches with an appreciative and love-filled gaze. The silence between them is comfortable and warm. Tanaka stops what he’s doing every few minutes to wander over to the island where Ennoshita is perched and kiss him softly. 

They eat on the couch rather than the table so that Ennoshita can curl up against Tanaka’s side while Tanaka slings an arm around Ennoshita. They catch up on a silly netflix show they have been watching but neither of them are really paying attention and are instead more invested in the heat of the other’s skin against their own. Tanaka squeezes Ennoshita’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

“I love you,” he whispers, turning his head to press a kiss against Ennoshita’s temple. 

Ennoshita can’t help the sleepy smile that forms on his face. He mumbles back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cumslut Ennoshita? Yes, I think so. Anyways~


End file.
